The study is an attempt to relate personal well-being to the natural, economic and social environment within a region undergoing urbanization and recreational development. The purpose is to use both objective and subjective indicators of personal well being and of quality of life at the community level and to apply these measures to a sample of respondents in nine counties in a 19-county region. Using multiple regression, the relative importance of satisfaction in various areas of life to overall life satisfaction is determine for various age, income and residential groups. Finally, attitudes toward the environment and economic development are related to personal characteristics, location, level of well-being, and to adoption of energy conservation practices.